babfandomcom-20200215-history
Bitz's Beach Party/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126181x/school-age/bitz-and-bob/videos/bitzs-beach-party ﻿In animation, the camera pans into an attic. Bitz and Bob come out of the trap door. A song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz has brown hair and wears white and green striped stockings, a pink pleated skirt with a brown belt, a white shirt with a print, a denim jacket with pins, ping fingerless gloves and goggles over her head. Bob is a little brown haired boy in a robot outfit. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT They high five and grab some toys. They grab her toys: a rag doll named Purl, an action figure called Bevel, a blue green stuffy named Zip and a pink stuffy named Big Pop. They suddenly appear on a ship, riding a slate on a snow covered mountain, in a castle with friends, and riding their bikes on the street. The song continues WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ and BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY The logo of the show appears. It reads "Bitz and Bob." Bitz dots the "I" in "Bitz" with a cog. The song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ AND BOB! The name of the episode reads "Bitz's Beach Party." Bitz puts two juice boxes on the floor and says THERE YOU GO COOL DRINKS FOR A HOT DAY. (BOB MOANING) HUH? Bob says PHOEBE'S CANCELLED HER PARTY, BECAUSE SHE'S GOT WEASELS OR SOMETHING. Bitz says SHE'S GOT MEASLES? OH, BOB. Bob says PHOEBE HAS THE BEST PARTIES EVER. (SIGHING) Bitz says WELL, I'M HAVING THE BEST PARTY EVER AT MY BEACH HOUSE. BoBob says YOU ARE? WITH MEGA PARTY GAMES? AND LOTS OF SNACKS? Bitz says BUCKET-LOADS OF SNACKS. Bob says AND A BASKETBALL HOOP? AT PHOEBE'S LAST PARTY, I SHOT FOUR HOOPS IN A ROW. Bitz says MAYBE AT THIS PARTY, YOU CAN SHOOT FIVE. Bob says REALLY? Bitz says YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT. ONE DAY ON FAR AWAY ISLAND, IT WAS PARTY TIME AT BITZ'S BEACH HOUSE. At the beach house, Bevel says IT'S MAGNIFICENT. LOOK AT THAT. THAT'S ONE COOL PARTY PAD ON THIS HOT, HOT DAY. Purl says IT'S AMAZING! Zipp and Pop say WHOO-HOO! Bitz says OKAY. BOB'S FEELING SAD BECAUSE PHOEBE'S POORLY AND HAD TO CANCEL HER PARTY. Purl says OH, NO! Bevel says THAT'S TERRIBLE! TWO QUESTIONS. ONE, WHO IS THIS PHOEBE DUDE? AND TWO, HOW COME I WASN'T INVITED? (BOB SIGHING) Purl says POOR BOB! Bitz says SO WE NEED TO MAKE SURE THAT BOB HAS THE BEST TIME EVER. (WHISPERING) STARTING WITH NOT MENTIONING PHOEBE'S PARTY. Bevel says YOU GOT IT. ZIP! WE WILL NOT MENTION PHOEBE'S PARTY AGAIN. BoBob says HMM? Bevel says OOPS. Bitz says WE'VE GOT EVERYTHING A BEACH PARTY NEEDS: A BEACH, SUNSHINE... Purl says says OOH, A DANCE FLOOR! Bevel says A DANCE FLOOR? I LOVE A DANCE FLOOR. Bitz says A HAMMOCK, SNACKS... (BEVEL GASPING) Bevel says SNACKS? MMM, MMM, MMM. (LAUGHING) Bitz says AND A BASKETBALL HOOP. (POP AND ZIP LAUGHING) Pop says POP! Bitz says OH, AND CHECK THIS OUT! She turns on an app on her tablet. She snaps her fingers and music starts to play. (SNAPPING, MUSIC PLAYING) (LAUGHING) She dances. She snaps her fingers again and says AND... STOP. (SNAPPING, MUSIC STOPPING) Bevel says OH. (PURL LAUGHING) Bitz says AND GO. (SNAPPING, MUSIC PLAYING) AND STOP. (SNAPPING, MUSIC STOPPING) (ZIP AND POP GRUNTING) (BITZ SNAPPING, MUSIC PLAYING) Bevel says THIS PARTY ROCKS. (SNAPPING, MUSIC PLAYING) Bob says HMM? Bevel says WHOO-HOO, ALRIGHT! (ZIP AND POP LAUGHING) (BITZ SNAPPING, MUSIC STOPPING) Bob walks towards the house. Bitz whispers I THINK IT'S WORKING. WHAT GAME SHOULD WE PLAY NEXT? Bevel says HELLO? PARTY LOBSTERS, SNIPPITY-SNIP. Bob says UH, HOW DO YOU PLAY THAT AGAIN? Bevel says UH, YOU, UH-- IT'S SOMETHING TO DO WITH LOBSTER. AND, UH, I'VE TOTALLY FORGOTTEN. Bitz says OR HOW ABOUT BUTTON, BUTTON, WHO'S GOT THE BUTTON? Purl says OH, MY SHINY SEQUINS! A GAME WITH BUTTONS? Bitz says YES. SOMEONE HAS TO STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF A CIRCLE... Bevel says LOVING IT SO FAR. Bitz says --AND THEY HAVE TO GUESS WHO'S GOT THE BUTTON. COME ON, BOB. YOU CAN GUESS WHO'S... They all say --GOT THE BUTTON! Bob says UH, OKAY. UH... POP'S GOT THE BUTTON. Pop shakes his head says POP, POP, POP. Bob says OH. UH, OKAY. BEVEL'S GOT THE BUTTON. (LAUGHING) Bevel says THERE ARE NO BUTTONS ON THE BEVELMEISTER. Bob says BITZ HAS GOT THE BUTTON. Bitz laughs and says NO. Bob says HMM. ZIP'S GOT THE BUTTON. Zipp shakes his head and says ZIP, ZIP. Bob says HA-HA! PURL'S GOT THE BUTTON. Purl says ME? I DON'T HAVE THE BUTTON. (LAUGHING) Bob says AND I HAVEN'T GOT IT, WHICH MEANS NO ONE'S GOT THE BUTTON. Bitz says OH, NO. WE FORGOT TO GIVE SOMEONE THE BUTTON. Purl and Bevel say OH. Purl says WHOOPS. Bob says OH, WELL. CAN I HAVE A SNACK? Bitz says YEAH, HELP YOURSELF. Bob says HOO-YEAH! Bevel says SAVE SOME SNACKS FOR THE BEVELMEISTER. Bitz says WHEW. Purl says WE NEED THINK TO THINK OF ANOTHER PARTY GAME. Bitz says AND QUICKLY. THOSE SNACKS ARE GOING DOWN FAST. They both say HMM. says POP: POP, POP, POP! (LAUGHING) Pop and Zipp play with a balloon. Zipp says ZIP, ZIP, WHOO! (LAUGHING) (BOTH GROANING) Bitz says HOW ABOUT A GAME OF KEEP THE BALLOON IN THE AIR? Purl says WHO DOESN'T LOVE THAT? Bevel says THIS BALLOON DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE. (GRUNTING) Bob says HOO-HOO! Zipp says ZIP! Bitz says OH... GOT IT! Bob says WHEN WE PLAYED THIS GAME AT PHOEBE'S LAST PARTY, WE COULD ONLY USE OUR FEET. Bevel says YOU HEARD THE BOBSTER. (GRUNTING) KEEPY-UPPIES, EVERYONE. Bob says OH, AND WE HAD TO HOP. Bevel says OH... RIGHT. OOH. (GRUNTING) Pop says POP, POP, POP! (LAUGHING) Bitz says OH... GETTING... DIFFICULT. Bevel says THAT PHOEBE DUDE HAS A LOT OF RULES. Bitz and Pop bump into each other and say WHOA! (BOTH GROANING) (GRUNTING) Purl falls back and says WHOA! Bitz says LOOK. THE BALLOON'S STILL IN THE AIR. Bevel tries to catch it but falls on top of it and it pops. Bevel says HA-HA, WHOA! (POPPING) OOPS. (ALL LAUGHING) Bob says THAT WAS FUN. WHAT'S NEXT? Bevel says MORE SNACKS? Bitz says DRINKS. (BOTH GROANING) Purl says A COOLING REST. Bob says DANCING! PHOEBE ALWAYS HAS LOTS OF DANCING. (SNAPPING, MUSIC PLAYING) Bitz snaps her fingers and says HERE WE GO. (ALL LAUGHING) Bevel says BRACE YOURSELVES. TIME FOR THE BEVEL TO BUST SOME MOVES. I LOVE THIS SONG! (HUMMING) (EVERYONE LAUGHING) Bevel says CHECK THIS OUT. IT'S THE BEVEL SLIDE, AKA THE BLIDE. WHOO-HOO! Bob says SMOOTH MOVE. Purl says IF YOU THINK THAT'S SMOOTH, CHECK THIS OUT: THE PURL TWIRL! BoBob says WHOO-HOO! Purl says DAH! Bitz says GO, PURL! GO, PURL! (GRUNTING) (LAUGHING) AND THE BITZ FLIP. (PURL CHEERING) BoBob says WOW! Purl says GO, BITZ, GO! OOH. (ZIP AND POP LAUGHING) (BOTH CHEERING) Bevel says NICE MOVES. (LAUGHING) Bob says AND... (IN MONOTONE) ...THE ROBO-BOB BOP. BEEP, BEEP, BOP. Bevel says GO, BOBSTER, GO. Purl says PHEW! THIS PARTY'S CERTAINLY HEATING UP. Bitz says YOU CAN TOTALLY COOL DOWN IN THE TOTALLY COOL HAMMOCK. Purl says I'M SO THERE, BESTIE! BUT I'LL BE BACK WITH SOME MORE PURL-TASTIC MOVES SOON, BOB. She lies on the hammock and says WHEW. (SIGHING) Bob says BOOP... BEEP... MY ROBOT HELMET'S HOT. I'M GOING TO TAKE IT OFF. Bevel says WISH I HAD A HELMET TO TAKE OFF. IT IS... HOT. Bob says ROBOT OVERHEATING. (BOTH GROANING) (BOTH GROANING) Bitz says HMM. (ALL GROANING) Bitz says IT'S GETTING TOO HOT TO PARTY. MAYBE WE SHOULD REST FOR A BIT. BoBob says RIGHT. (BITZ SIGHING) (BOB SIGHING) BoBob says BUT I STILL HAVE TO SHOOT MY HOOPS. YOU SAID I COULD GET FIVE IN A ROW. Bitz says OH, YEAH. BUT ISN'T IT A BIT HOT, BOB? Bob says UH... MY RECORD. Bitz says UH... Meanwhile, Zipp and Pop fight over a Frisbee. Zipp says ZIP, ZIP, ZIP, ZIP. HMM. (BOTH GRUNTING) Zipp gets the Frisbee and fans himself with it. He says AH! (LAUGHING) Bitz says AH. ZIP, YOU'RE A GENIUS. She spots some palm tree leaves on the ground and says HMM. HERE YOU GO. Bob says OH, THANKS. AH, THAT'S BETTER. Bevel says LEAF FANS. LIKE IT. Bitz says ONE FOR YOU. Pop says says AH. Bitz says AND ONE FOR YOU. Purl says OOH, COOL! Bob says AH, THAT'S BETTER. (LAUGHING) Zipp grabs a juice box and says ZIP, ZIP. She hands the Frisbee over to Pop. Pop says POP. Zip drinks and says ZIP, ZIP! Pop says HUH? POP! (SLURPING) (GRUNTING) Bob says RIGHT. LET'S SHOOT SOME PARTY HOOPS! UH... (GRUNTING) OH! Bevel says COME ON, BOBSTER. Purl THAT'S IT. HAVE ANOTHER GO. He misses again. (GRUNTING) (GROANING) Bob says I CAN'T FAN AND SHOOT HOOPS AT THE SAME TIME. Bevel says YOU CAN DO IT, LITTLE DUDE. Bitz says TRY AGAIN, BOB. (GRUNTING) He missis again. Bitz and Bevel say OH. (BOB SIGHING) Bob says I'M EVEN HOTTER NOW. Bitz says WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO KEEP COOL AND CARRY ON PARTYING. (GASPING) WAIT! MORE LEAVES. A SWINGING HAMMOCK. IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ! She pulls down her goggles and says EACH PERSON CAN FAN THEMSELVES WITH ONE LEAF. BUT IT'S HARD TO FAN YOURSELF AND KEEP PARTYING. BUT IF ALL THE LEAVES WERE CONNECTED TOGETHER, WE COULD CREATE ONE GIANT FAN. THEN WE CAN POWER THE GIANT FAN WITH THE ENERGY OF PURL'S SWINGING HAMMOCK! THAT WAY, EVERYONE'S HANDS ARE FREE TO PARTY. THE SWINGING HAMMOCK PULLS THE YARN, WHICH MOVES THE LEAVES BACKWARDS AND FORWARDS, MAKING ONE FAN THAT COOLS EVERYONE DOWN. THAT'S IT! STEAM PINK STYLE! (HUMMING) OKAY, PURL. TIME TO SWING INTO ACTION. Purl says WHOO-HOO! (GRUNTING) AH. OH. YAY! Bevel says AH. THE BEVEL'S LOVING THAT BREEZE. Pop and Zipp say AH. Bitz says IT'S WORKING! Bob says AH. TIME TO SHOOT THOSE HOOPS! (BEVEL, ZIP, POP CHEERING) HA. (GRUNTING) He scores and says WHOO! They all say ONE! (GRUNTING) BoBob says YES! They all say TWO! (GRUNTING) BoBob says YES! They all say THREE! (GRUNTING) FOUR! Bob says YES! Bevel says OKAY, BOBSTER. THIS IS FOR THE RECORD. Bitz whispers YOU CAN DO IT, BOB. (BOB WHIMPERING) (GRUNTING) The ball goes around the ring. Purl says OOH... (PURL GASPING) BoBob says YES! (ALL CHEERING) Purl says HOORAY, YEAH! Bob says FIVE IN A ROW! NEW RECORD, HOO-YEAH! Bevel says BOBSTER, KING OF THE HOOPS! BOO-YAH! (MUSIC PLAYING) (BITZ SINGING GIBBERISH) Back in the attic, Bitz dances with Purl and Bob makes robot moves. BoBob says BOP, BEEP, BEEP, BOP, BOP. THANKS, BITZ! THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER! Bitz says EVEN BETTER THAN PHOEBE'S? Bob says OH, YEAH! AND WHEN PHOEBE'S NOT GOT WEASELS ANYMORE, I CAN SHOOT SIX HOOPS IN A ROW. YES! (BITZ LAUGHING) BoBob says BEEP, BEEP, BOP, BOP. Bitz says GO, BOB. Music plays as the end credits roll. Category:Transcripts